


Glowing

by FanielThrasher



Series: Thrashult Moments [2]
Category: Daniel Thrasher - Fandom, RoomieOfficial - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 02:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanielThrasher/pseuds/FanielThrasher
Summary: On the drive home from LAX under the city lights, Joel and Daniel begin to navigate their feelings.
Relationships: Joel Berghult/Daniel Thrasher
Series: Thrashult Moments [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211873
Kudos: 3





	Glowing

Both faces were bathed in red light for a moment. The city sprawled endlessly in all directions and a soft orange glow outlined the skyline. Though it was silent in the car--besides the gentle hum of the engine and faint wail of a siren outside--it wasn’t a heavy silence. The air between them rang with overwhelming joy and contentment, this sense of peace and belonging neither had felt in a long time.

Every once in a while Joel’s eyes darted left just to catch a glimpse of the angular nose and curly hair in the driver’s seat. Whenever they passed an intersection, the bright sting of LA reflected in Daniel’s eyes. That same light revealed the upturned corner of his mouth, a barely-visible smile that said more than any number of words could. That’s why it was so quiet.

\------------------------------------

Daniel could feel whenever those deep-sea blues glanced in his direction. He returned the favor a couple of times but Joel didn’t seem to notice. Scarlet traffic signals brought out the natural red tones of his hair, something Daniel wished he had paid more attention to before.

He pulled his right hand away from the steering wheel to rest his elbow on the center console. A thought flashed past his mind’s eye; he swiped it away as soon as it appeared.

_ But I could…  _ the idea returned incessantly.

Heat rose in his cheeks, that slight smile growing and growing until he realized his hand had inched further towards Joel’s, which was fiddling with a paperclip he’d found in the air vent. In one sure yet delicate motion, Daniel placed his warm palm over the fidgeting fingers.

\------------------------------------

The sensation of Daniel’s skin on his made Joel’s stomach twist and his heart stop momentarily. His grip on the paperclip loosened enough that it fell through his fingers. He watched intently as Daniel’s thumb sweetly caressed the back of Joel’s much paler left hand. The four other thin fingers wrapped themselves around his cold palm, affectionate yet earnest in their touch.

The car passed under a blinding streetlamp. While neither man moved, there, on the center console set aglow with late-night city lights, two hands expressed more love than any number of words ever could.

That’s why it was so quiet.


End file.
